The City of Ember
by Halo.at.Heart
Summary: The first 4 council men made a deal with the dragons. Now, 500 years later, the dragons want what is theirs. Will a wooden box and a princess save the City of Ember? And, can Princess Ember save her self?
1. The box

"Council men! This job is not right! We need something safer for her!" cried a stout looking man. He was quite short and had almost no hair. He was wearing a bright yellow suit and long black boots. "There is nothing safer!" shouted the 2nd councilman at the 1st councilman. This man was wearing a bright orange suit with bright light blue boots. "This HAS to be done. What else can we do?" shouted the 4th councilman who hadn't said a word for over an hour. He was wearing a bright red suit with purple boots. "When will the time come? How will we know when the time will come?" said the 4th councilman sitting down again. "500 years should be enough," said the first councilman. "But how will we know?" asked the 3rd councilman, he like the other councilmen had no good fashion skills and he was wearing a bright green suit with red boots. "We won't know. But I know it will be 500 hundred years at least," the 2nd councilman snorted. "How will the people know what to do?" asked the 4th councilman. "We will leave directions!" said the 1st councilman dumbly. "But who will keep the directions?" asked the 4th councilman. "We will put the directions in a box. When the king grows old he will hand off the box to the next King, and when the time comes the box will open with the directions for what to do to the princess." replied the 4th council man. "This will have to work, and it is our only plan," said the 3rd councilman. "Agreed?" he asked. "Agreed" all 4 councilmen said.

The first king was given the box and told to keep it safe and not tell anyone and to hand it on to the next king. So when the 1st king grew old he passed it on to the second king, and told him to keep it safe and not to show it to anyone. And on and on this went, when the kind grew old he would pass it on to the next king, but the 12th king was not so trustworthy. In his last days he was dying of a terrible illness and thought the box had the cure. So he took it into a shed and threw a stone tool at it. The hammer dented the box slightly and then, the 12th king died. The box shuffled into the back of a closet in till its time and out, and the box quietly, clicked open.

It started when the people of the City of Ember started dying. The sky turned black and instead of rain, ask would pour down from the sky. Almost anything warm enough caught on fire and the still blazed down on them. Ash formed in HUGE piles in the city streets. There was no cool air, just mounds of ask floating around from pile to pile. There was no happy light happy sunshine, just the cruel boiling hot sun blazing down onto the city streets. The dragons were coming.

Even though the streets were piled with ash the castle was still beautiful, like it had been for 500 years, and 27th King, King Roytess, ruled the City of Ember, along side his wife, Queen Perta, and there Children.

Prince Roy was 22, and very ugly. He had brown hair and black eyes. His skin was white from lack of sun and he had a pug like nose.

Princess Ember was 12, she was quite pretty, she had long blonde hair with brown streaks running through it. She had deep sea green eyes and normal colored skin.

The King and Queen and Kings' last two children were twins, their name were Aria, and Alia. They were 7, the famous know-it-all age. Both children were good looking, brown hair, green eyes and stub noses.

When the dragons entered the room there was only one word for them, simply beautiful. They folded the huge wing that were as big as sails and let the scales shimmer. Then the head dragon stepped forward. Princess Ember thought that a dragon so beautiful would have the sweetest voice. For the dragon was red and had a white belly. It's green eyes glared and shimmed at everyone who was there. One of the dragon's fangs showed when the dragon showed everyone it's evil smile. Yet, even though you could see the dragon's evilness, it showed happiness.

Some how I can't explain. If you have ever seen something so evil or ugly looking, yet, it was still beautiful, you know what I am talking (or typing) about, but if you have never seen something like this, you have no idea.

"King Roytessssss, Queen Perta. I am ssssso happy to ssssee you." The head dragon hissed. It sounded like a snake. "I am Queen of the dragons, Queen Una," The dragon hissed again. "I mussst admit I was disssspleased when my offering never sssshowed up." The dragon said looking around the room. "The four first council men of this city promisssssed me a princessssss in exactly 500 hundred human yearssss. They ssssaid the king would not make usssss come here, they would deliver what is rightfully OURS!" the dragon boomed. "I was NOT informed of this!" said the King standing up, he looked like an ant compared to the dragon. Smoke started to pour from the dragon's neck. "When you took out land you promised us a princesssss!" Hissed the dragon. She was very unhappy. After waiting 1 dragon year, (500 human years) she wanted what was hers.

The king yelled as loud as he could. "THIS CITY WILL NEVER GIVE A PRINCESS OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER TO A DRAGON!" The king's face was red like he was about to explode. The smoke that was slowly coming from the dragon's neck gained and the thrown room started to fill with smoke. "You will regret lying to Queen Una! We dragonssss kept up our end of the deal sssso you must keep yourssss!" Screamed the dragon flying out of the room and going back to her lair.

The rest of the day the king ordered his men to search the city on any info about the deal with the first 4 council men had made a deal with the dragons. Everyone in the castle looked in the beautiful room under old forgotten folders, items, and even forgotten rooms. The whole city was at search, looking for something, anything relating to the dragons. Then, when hope was low, one man, came across the box.


	2. What the dragons did

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter. I tried to make a cliffy at the end but I don't think I did a good job. Please pretend the spelling mistakes, (if there are any) are not there. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'll update soon!**

That afternoon the box was taken to the king. The king looked at the worthless looking box and pushed it a side waiting for something better to turn up. But when nothing else turned up the king decided to look at it. First the King looked at the features of the open box. He looked at the dark wood and the small dent the 12th king's hammer had left. Then the king looked inside the box. There, folded neatly was a stack of small papers.

"Dear King," the first paper read.

"We need to inform you that we, the first 4 council men, have made the deal with the closest dragons to you, the E-Rise dragons, so we had enough land to create the city. We are informed that the E-rise are the most powerful dragons known but as long as you follow our directions carefully you should have no problems with them. If you do not accept this 'offering' then the dragons have been given permission to do what ever they would like with the city. I'm sorry but this has to be done.

Directions;

We promised the dragons a princess. Any royal person has hard to come by with the castles and the dragons want a princess to kill. You must send your oldest princess to the dragons on the day on the dragons on your year."

The king looked over this. "Sir," said one of the king's councilmen. "The day of the dragons is," the councilman began to stutter a little. "Isss, tomorrow." he said slowly. The King's face turned hot red. He didn't see his daughter Ember often but he didn't want to loose her to a dragon. The king read on.

"The Princess must be wearing her best gown and favorite shoes. If this task is completed on time the dragons will never bother you again. You must send a message to Queen Una of the E-Rise dragons the day before the day of the Dragons to tell her you are going through with the plan. The dragons will be at the castle at 9:00am to get the princess"

-The first 4 council men."

The king put down the letter. This would have to be done. He would risk Ember or everyone else in the city. He snapped his fingers. A slim slave boy went to the king and bowed. The king slowly said. "Tell Princess Ember, to come to me wearing her best dress and her favorite shoes tomorrow at 8:30am" he said, a small tear, to small to see trickled down his face.

The next morning Ember arrived in the thrown room in her best dress and favorite shoes. She knew what was going to happen for she had been listening when the king had read the note aloud the day before. The king told her what had happened and what she must do to protect the city. Queen Perta kissed Ember softly on the head and the king didn't even kiss Ember for the last time. Then the dragons entered the room. Ember carried a small purse with pictures of her family and her favorite slaves and tucked them in her dress.

"Well, have you decided?" asked Queen Una. "Yes, the princess in yours." said the king nodding to Ember who looked like it anyone touched her she would fall over. Queen Una smiled an evil smile. Then, the dragon, which had impressed the princess with her beauty the day before, turned from the most beautiful creature in the world into the meanest and ugliest. Ember walked over to the dragon and she softly said. "I'm ready." The dragon smiled and grabbed her with her mighty paw and tossed her onto her back like throwing a toothpick into the air. Ember sat edged between hooks on the dragons' back and the dragon flew away. Ember felt like trash. No one loved her and her parents had given her up without and value what so ever. Ember felt her cold tear roll down her face. And she fell asleep listening to the quite flapping of the dragons' mighty wings.

When she woke she was on a velvet bed in a stone room. She slowly walked over to the small window at the edge of the room and saw not what she thought she would see, which would be dragons, but instead she saw a stone place surrounded by hot boiling lava with a tiny wooden bridge leading 2 miles away from the castle onto a black mountain.

Then she heard a hissing voice that was none other then Queen Una's hissing voice. "Sssso princessss, have you disssscovered where you are yet?" she hissed.

"Yes," said Ember softly. "I am a princess, guarded by a dragon in this castle, and I will stay like this until a prince comes to save me." Ember whispered.

"Yessss!" hissed the Queen Una. "You are aloud to explore the place as much as you want but when some prince comes and try to take you, my prize, you will be put back in your tower. The dragon that is going to watch over you name is Kora. Have a nice time little Princess!" said Queen Una leaving a pink/ purple dragon behind. Then the dragon disappeared into a section of the stone castle-leaving Ember all alone once again.

Ember sat in the corner of the room and waited.


	3. All alone, sort of

**Sorry the chapter is sort of short. I will try and update tomorrow.**

**And don't worry; Ember isn't going to become a crybaby. Remember to review!**

Ember watched Queen Una fly away. She looked around the room. Now the room looked better. Its bare walls had been dressed with paintings and a bed with a light purple bedspread was put in the corner, and there was even a little dark table by the window for dinning at. Next to that was a beautiful light purple velvet armchair, facing the window. Ember looked from corner to corner. She even found a wardrobe filled with new dresses. Then she turned her attention back to the little table. There was something she hadn't noticed before. The table looked pretty normal with a vase of flowers and a plate for herself, but next to the flowers sat something that had caused Ember to be were she was now. There next to the flowers, sat the box.

Most people would look inside the box. Find out why she had been sent to where she was now. Ember picked up the 500-year-old box and just stared at it. The box hadn't changed much. It still had the dent from the hammer and was still dark wooden looking. It had been closed but could still be easily opened. "I wonder, why something so small and so plain could be so cruel and horrible." said Ember. She needed answers. Ember opened the door that lead out of her room. She quickly went down the staircase and explored the castle. It had many rooms. All the rooms were about the same size and were plain.

When Ember entered the first floor, Kora's she was shocked. The room was filled with gold and there were many books lay on the floor here and there. Kora, the dragon was by the entrance to the castle. When she saw Embers' head poke around the corner Kora snapped her head toward Ember. "What isssss it my little princessssss?" she asked. Kore was light purple with dark purple swirls on her back. She had a white belling like Queen Una and had blue eyes. Her wings faded into dark purple and smoke slowly came from her neck.

"Um, nothing. I was just exploring." said Ember. Kora saw the box in the princess's hand.

"Little princesssss I do not like liersss. Why did you come down?"

"Nothing, Princess Ember dropped the box she forgot she was holding and started to run up stairs to the tower.

She berried her head in her pillows. "No one will ever try to save Me.," she told her self. She tried to hold back her tears. She didn't know why she was crying. "No prince will ever come for me!" tears trickled down her cheeks,

But a prince did come, hundreds did.


	4. The first Prince

**I people: D Sorry, I know I haven't updated for, like, ever! And the last chapter wasn't THAT good. But I hope this one will be better.**

Ember looked out her window. She had been in the stone castle for 2 years now. She was now 14 and looked about the same. She had lost the sweet charm she used to have and became sour. Ember didn't really think of running away with a prince of going back to The City of Ember, but staying with the dragon. She liked Kora a lot and would talk to her almost the whole day. She liked hearing about what it was like to be a dragon. Ember had even given up hope about a prince coming because no prince had come yet. She didn't want the prince to 'save' her, but wanted to see Kora eat him for dinner. (Told you she was sour)

Ember entered a large room with cracks in the ground showing bits of hot boiling lava. She jumped over them and went down a HUGE staircase. She smiled as she saw Kora in the corner grinning. They she knew something wasn't right. Kora hadn't smiled like this since she ate a few farmers.

"What is it?" asked Ember. Kora's smiled grew wider.

"A prince is coming!" she said. With that, without giving Ember a chance to respond Kora pushed a HUGE stone out of the way and fresh daylight spilled through. Kora tossed Ember up on her back and Kora flapped her great wings and flew up to the tower.

Ember looked across the lava far out. She could now see the end of the bridge and she could see a white dot riding toward the castle. She smiled evilly she wanted to see this. Kora glanced up and saw Ember smiling. "This is going to be fun," she said in a deep evil voice. Kora flew up by the tower and Ember got in though the wide window.

Ember watched Kora fly around the castle and breath fire. Not much fire, but enough the burn your house to the ground. Then Kora flew into the castle hiding. She wanted to take the act of surprise. The knight was in the middle of the bridge and Ember could see a cross on his shield. He looked like the Red cross Knight. Ember giggled. She had read about the Red cross Knight many times and wanted to see Kora beat him. He landing on the ground and started to go inside the castle. As Ember watched him disappear in the castle she watched Kora shuffle behide him. Ember sat in her purple chair by the window.

"FAIR PRINCESS! I HAVE COME TO SAVE Y-!" started the Red cross Knight. Ember kept on giggling. Then she heard the roar and could hear a mighty blast of fire. Ember broke out laughing. She knew he had been roasted. She ran down the winding stairs to the place where the knight had stood. There, sat a pile of ash and an unhappy looking Kora. She had breathed fire a little too much for the knight and instead of getting a knight for dinner (as a treat) she got a pile of ash.

Over the next few days about 100 knights came all trying to save Princess Ember. Even an ogre and a donkey have come to save her for some prince. But each knight, just like the other, came to the same fate, a pile of ash.


	5. Really, alone

**Sorry but this is another short chapter. I will really try to update soon! PLEASE review! I want to know what you think! Please pretend all spelling errors ARE NOT THERE, if there are any.**

A soft hissing sound spread over the plains. Ember was looking out her window. People had stopped coming about a year ago. Now, she was 18. Ember, was a has been, and in exactly 2 days she was going to a dragon camp so Kora could watch over another princess who was going to have princes come after her. It was pretty much princess jail. She would have a small room. No grand tower. She would share a castle 10 times smaller from what she was living in now. Not a HUGE castle.

Ember opened her big brown door and walked down the winding stairs. She passed two slaves going to take her stuff, all except her best dress and favorite shoes. Ember watched the slaves disappear into her room and come out with her little table. Ember went back up stairs and moved her small bag with her dress and pair of shoes she was keeping to her big purple chair. Ember watched the 2 slaves take her bed. And there, was something that she had not seen for 7 years. There covered in dust, was the box. Ember picked it up and noticed the other little box that held paintings of her family. She opened this box and looked at a painting of the City of Ember. Ember felt a small cold tear roll down her cheek.

Ember put on her best dress and favorite shoes and picked up the 2 boxes. She sat down in her big purple chair. Then Ember watched Kora leave. She just flew away. Ember looked out her window for the last time and saw an ugly wrinkly green dragon that must have been very old. It slowly flew up to Ember.

A few slaves fastened the chair and 2 boxes to the dragon. Ember stepped onto the windowsill and sat on the dragon. Then the dragon began its long flight to Embers' new home.

If you have ever been in a place where Ember is now where you had to leave your home and can only bring a few items without seeing your family in years you know how Ember felt. How lost and sad everything just falling apart when you have already suffered so much. But right now Ember wasn't thinking of Kora, or her new home, or even her family she had left behind so many years ago. She was thinking of the City of Ember. And what the small little box did that changed her life. For right now Ember could only feel sorry for her self. Now, she hated Kora for leaving, her parents for giving her up, and everyone who didn't care.For now, Ember, was really alone.


	6. Princess Camp

**Sorry the chapters have been really short and this one is SUPER short but this chapter was getting to long so I had to make it 2 chapters making this one really short. If you are reading this short message the sentence above may be a little weird but if you read it a few times you'll understand it. **

Ember arrived at a strange looking town. Instead of houses sitting on the street they were under ground. A window would poke out of the ground. The window was about 3 feet tall and 3 feet wide. It was square and had a tiny bit of roof slanting back into the ground. By the looks of the window, it was also the door. Ember was welcomed by 2 guards, dragon guards, the dragons were small but power full. One dragon carried Ember's stuff and the other pulled her.

The dragons lead Ember down streets and streets of houses. Ember liked the big oak trees between each house. Ember was pulled to a light purple window. The other dragon dropped her stuff and pulled a key out from under one of its scales. It unlocked some bars and then slid open the window. The first dragon flew in and landed though the window on a couch. It slid off the couch and placed the purple chair in the corner of the under ground room and put the two boxes on a table near it. It flew out and pushed Ember in. Quickly locking the bars and leaving the window open the two dragons flew away. Ember got up and looked around. The living room was small with a little dinning table that she could easily pull up the couch or chair. In the second room it was her bedroom, with a bathroom off to the side.

Ember soon knew what she had to do. A king or prince would come down one of the streets and look at the princess inside the window. If they wanted to marry her they would make a deal with the dragons and she would be placed in a tower and a dragon would pretend to be beaten by the prince, he would come up and take the princess and they would be married. All Ember would have to is look pretty and smile.

Ember lifted her self on the windowsill and looked out. She could see miles of princes walking around of bending down and talking to princess, dragons flying everywhere.

And- "Hello!" said a small Ember turned to see her next-door neighbor. She looked small with her short curly brown hair in a bun.

"Hi" said Ember.

"New?" asked the princess

"Yes"

The princess smiled and stuck out her hand from her set of bars.

"I'm Princess Faith of The Empire of Sparta." Faith said smiling.

Ember shook Faith's hand.

"Princess Ember of the City of Ember."

The two paused for a second.

"How long have you been here?" asked Ember

"3 days. 207 princes came to talk to me," said Faith

Ember had to lean against the bars to keep her jaw from dropping open. Faith's parents did own an Empire after all. Ember smiled a little as the two stopped holding hands and Ember sank into the couch.


	7. The Princes

**Another chapter of the City of Ember, don't worry this story isn't about to get too sappy. I will try and make the chapters longer and update more but I have been sort of busy. I'm trying to create another story but don't worry this story isn't near over.**

Ember opened one eye and looked around the room. Had she really gone to sleep? Ember sat up and noticed she was in a light blue dress with gold thread. Ember stared at the window and then saw the princes' feet. The prince bent down and looked at Ember.

"I'm Prince Max of the South City!" he said looking at Ember.

Ember smiled. A prince came, at last.

"Princess Ember of the City of Ember." she said simply.

"Do you like gold and battle?" he asked.  
Ember thought this was a bad start for a conversation but just replied.

"No,"

With that the prince got up and left.

"How rude" thought Ember as the next prince bent down to talk to her.

"Hello dear princess." said another prince.

Ember smiled.

"I'm am Prince Jack of the City of Sticklen,"

"And I am Princess Ember of the City of Ember."

Jack smiled.

"Do you like cooking?" Jack asked.

A flash back of when Ember was still at the City of Ember and almost burnt the place down.

"No," she said.

Jack sighed got up and left. "Do you manners?" Ember muttered to Jack. He couldn't hear her though.

"Prince Drew of the Eastern land of Sparks!" Drew said proudly.

"Do you like fishing?" Ember thought of the boring deed.

"Nope,"

Drew scowled and walked away. Then Ember though of something, what if she never got to leave this place. A wave of fear swept over Ember.

"Hello!" said a nice voice. Ember opened her eyes and was again surprised her had closed them.

"I'm Prince Brody of the North Empire," said Brody.

"I'm Princess Ember of the City of Ember," said Ember.

She was getting tired of saying that.

"Do you like snow?" asked Brody.

Ember though. She knew what snow looked like but had never played and walked in snow before. The City of Ember was right next to a volcano so it never snowed there. Ember could tell on the prince's face that he though she would say no.

"I have never been in snow," said Ember.

She felt dumb, but instead of the prince leaving he looked shocked.

"Oh, do you like art?" he asked.

Ember would have jumped for joy but you can't jump when you are sitting on the windowsill.

"Oh yes!" she said smiling.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking to Prince Brody, about snow and other things Ember never saw in the north. And when Prince Brody left to go to the dragons hotel Ember though she found her prince, that was in till she got a letter from home.


	8. The Letter

**Hello again, yet another chapter of The City of Ember. Sorry again for all the short chapters but I will try and start updating more. It would be really nice ANYONE reading this could review. I work hard on this story and it would be nice to get some feedback. Thank you Dewater for reviewing!**

"Dear Princess Ember of the City of Ember,"

The note said. Ember read the note quietly to her self.

"News has reached my ears you were released from the tower. Please bring your new husband home to me us. We will be very happy to see you again. Your brother, Prince Roy of the City of Ember is now 28 and married to a beautiful princess who is Princess Sara of the City of the Sea. They have a child name Prince Henry who is 4 years old."

Ember paused. Roy missed her, A long time ago when Ember was 7 Roy and Ember were in the Royal garden on the swings, the ones by the rose garden. Ember had said she wished she were a boy so she could be King, and she said if she were a boy Queen Petra would have named her Henry. Roy said Ember was strong and said that any person in the royal family would named Henry would be strong too. Ember tried to hold back tears as she kept on reading the simple note.

"Your sisters Aria and Alia are doing well and are now 14. Aria is going to marry Prince Will of Ra. The dragons said you could come home with your husband. We will be waiting for you to come back. Princess Sara of the City of the Sea has moved into the place and the City of Ember has never looked better.

Love,

King Roytess of the City of Ember"

Ember sighed as she tried to hold back tears. She had to go home even without a husband. She looked at a small form that had come with the note. It was her ticket out of this place. Just then a dragon knocked on the bars.

"Dinner call." it said.

Ember turned to the dragon. Great timing. Ember showed the dragon the form. The dragon nodded and opened the bars and helped Princess Ember out of the window. Without saying a word it took her to a tall house and showed a dragon the form. For the first time, Ember noticed she was holding the box. She was pushed up to a travel dragon. "Where to?" It asked in its slowing hissing old voice.

"The City of Ember!" said Ember smiling.

The dragon ripped the form and started toward the City of Ember.


	9. Coming home

**Here is another chapter of the City of Ember. I tried to make this one a little longer so enjoy and please review!**

The flight was smooth and quick even though to Ember it seemed like forever. The Dragon landed at the dragon drop off by the place. Ember quickly walked up toward to city wearing her cloak. She decided to take the door so she wouldn't scare anyone.

The moat was down, Ember started to walk across it as she looked at place. It hadn't changed at all. She passed the moat and walked up to the guards who were guarding the place. Ember walked up to them, a guard came to her, and it didn't remember her.

"Name?" He asked looking at some paper in his hands.

"Ember" replied Ember.

"Who are you coming to see?"

"The King and Queen." replied Ember.

She was starting to think everyone forgot her. The guard looked over the paper again.

"Full title." he said.

Ember sighed.

"Princess Ember of the City of Ember." she said.

The guard looked up from his paper for the first time. He turned the paper over to reveal another piece of paper, which happened to be a painting of Ember. Ember removed her hood and the guard looked from the painting to Ember.

"Welcome home Princess Ember." he said.

Ember walked up to the main all and went to the door of the throne room where she saw another guard. Ember had put her hood on her head again.

"Sorry the Royal family isn't seeing anyone right now.," said the guard looking at his paper.

"I am part of the royal family," said Ember.

"You wish, let me guess you are a secret family member?" said the guard almost laughing.

"No," said Ember, she was smiling under her hood, which covered her eyes.

"I am Princess Ember of the City of Ember."

The guard started laughing.

"Prove it," he said.

Ember removed her hood showing her hood. The guard's mouth dropped open.

"I am so sorry! I did not know it was you," said the guard dropping to Ember's feet.

"Forgiven. Just don't let it happen again, I won't want you to be fired," said Ember smiling. After 6 years she felt like a princess again. The guard stood up and opened the door, leaving Ember in the hall; she could hear him talk to the king and queen.

"I told you I didn't want to see anyone today!" said the King.

"B-b-but my King she is-"

"SCILENCE! Get out of my sight!" said the King, but the queen thought differently.

"Wait, let the man finish, go on," the queen said.

"Princess Ember of the City of Ember has returned!" said the guard.

The queen smiled. Sara, Roy, Alia, Aria, Will, and even Henry, who were sitting at a small table now turned their attention to the doors.

"Well let her in!" said the King standing up from his thrown.

The guard hurried back toward the to doors and opened them. Ember starting walking toward her family and the guard left and the doors closed.

Ember walked up toward her family, the room was dead quite.

The Queen, to, rose from her thrown as Ember dropped her cloak and kept on walking toward her family as everyone looked in aw.

Ember was still wearing her hair in a bun with a few strands of hair that was now curly hanging from the bun while the bun part was covered in a solid gold cover. Her dress started at her shoulders with some gold rope. The came her light blue loose sleeves, Her dress was plain light blue and flowed to her waist that was tied with a some gold rope, after that the rest of her long dress flowed past her feet.

Ember reached the thrown.

"Hi Mom, Dad." she was in braced by her Mother.

"Hello, I'm Sara," said Sara shaking Ember's hand.

Ember smiled.

"I'm so glad to meet you, I have heard so much about you," said Sara smiling.

A maid came up to the family.

"Tea is ready," said the maid.

The family followed the maid to the dinning room.

"So what was it like is the tower?" asked Alia

Ember sighed as she started her story from first to last and everything in between.


	10. Just being home

After tea Ember walked out to the Royal garden by the rose garden. She sat on a swing like she had so many years ago. She was so happy to be home, but she knew the dragons would take her back in till she married. She looked at the sand as she dragged her feet back and forth. Life at the place had been so simple, now that life was gone forever. Ember thought about Faith, and Queen Una, and Kora, and everyone who had ruined her life and fixed it. Now even her little sister was going to get married. The life she had missed so much was gone, her favorite slaves, her childhood, and her love for dragons.

Ember gazed around the garden and saw Prince Henry in the sandbox a ways away. Ember knew this would scar her life forever. She slipped off sandals and let her feet drag in the sand and she slid back and forth in the swing slowly.

"I thought I'd find you here," said Prince Roy as he took the swing next to Ember.

"It's so like you,"

"What's so like me?" Ember asked still looking at her feet.

"Being free with your strong sprit. I knew you'd come back,"

Ember smiled.

"I didn't, I thought I would die the day Queen Una took me."

"I did too for a while, I knew my little sister okay though," said Roy smiling.

He got up from his swing.

"Princess Ember of the City of Ember, you have a guest," A slave boy said.

"Who?" asked Ember

"Some Prince Brody," said the slave.

Roy smiled.

"See, already your luck has changed, told you that you were lucky." he smiled and left while the slave took Ember to the thrown room.

Ember took a seat on the thrown in the thrown room and waited as a slave let Prince Brody into the thrown room.

"Hello Princess Ember," he said.

"Hello," said Ember as she rested her chin on her knuckles.

"So, why did you come here, to my place, my home, to see me?"

"What else would I do?" asked the prince

So it was settled, Prince Brody would stay for the next few weeks. But was everyone in the place, or was every creature in the land okay with Ember's return and Brody's stay?


End file.
